the greatest villians
by Roxim
Summary: Mega crossover. Goemon, Ruruouni Kenshin, Final Fantasy, Onimusha, Love Hina, FLCL, Yu Yu Hauksho, Kingdom Hearts. and more! Please RR
1. arrival

It was a alm day at Hinata. The cool breeze swept through the trees and blew fresh akura  
  
petals across the ground. However Motoko had not realized her greatest enemy yet was  
  
about to arrive on the doorstep. Inside the apartment it was like any other day. Keitaro was  
  
getting smacked about, Kaola and sarah were stirring up trouble and Haruka wandering  
  
around checking for damages to the apartments.  
  
Behind the apartments something strange was happening though. A single black  
  
feather floated to the ground, above it a large orb of purple and black lights formed and  
  
swirled around. It swirled faster and faster until finally it dissipated to reveal the man in side  
  
it. He was tall and slim, And his long platinum hair hung past his shoulders. And there was  
  
a hole cut in the back of his unique black jacket for the single black wing witch protruded  
  
from his back. He looked around at his surroundings and slowly stated in towards town.   
  
Everyone looked at him as he stepped through the streets of Hinata, but none of  
  
them could say anything. He soon stopped and looked towards one of the monk looking  
  
gentle men in a building for help.   
  
"Excuse me sir," The man said waving his hand through the air.   
  
"Names Makimaji, what can I do you for?" The other gentleman said stepping up to  
  
the counter were the question was asked. He looked up toward the man who had called  
  
him.  
  
"My name is Sephiroth And I'm lost can you help me?" Sephiroth asked.   
  
"Well If you got a problem you can go up tot that house up there for help." Makimaji  
  
pointed out the window to the Hinata apartments. " I'm kinda new here but they can tell ya  
  
anything about this place."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sephiroth walked out and started towards the apartments.  
  
Motoko twitched and almost drew her sword.  
  
"What's the matter Motoko?" Keitaro asked looking her way.  
  
" Oh it's nothing I just sensed something that's all." Motoko replied calming down,  
  
but she couldn't help to think that something was coming. 


	2. calm before the storm

Sephiroth continued on down the street towards the apartments. He was getting closer to finding were he was now. He turned his face towards the sky to watch the sakura petals fall as he continued on.

Meanwhile at his destination Motoko grew a bit more agitated. She had stepped outside to calm herself, and watch the younger residents play around. However the sensation that something sinister was coming would still not leave her brain. She began to grip her sword tighter.

Sephiroth started up the enormous staircase that led to the Hinata apartments now.

"Must be the wealthy blood of the area." Sephiroth said to himself. as he watched a rather odd turtle like creature fly about over his head and make light cooing noises now and then. He took the final step up and looked about. there was a large plaza leading up to the building were the sounds of chaos emanated from. Sephirtoh lowered his wing so it took a less visible posistion behind his back and knocked on the door. But even with the warring sounds that came from inside none came to the door. Sephiroth entered.

"empty, hmm." He said continuing down he hallways, and following the noises that had fooled him.

Motoko felt it now, more than ever the presence was close now.

"were is it?" She whispered to herself, putting her thumb on the hilt of her katana.

"Motoko is something wrong?" Mutsumi said looking her direction.

"there's something here." Motoko finally said unlocking her sword.


	3. the fight and fuedal japan

I do not own anything of these particular franchises, the characters mentioned in this story, or any of the franchises associated with them. I am sorry I did no put this disclaimer up earlier. And now on with the show  
  
Sephiroth continued around the building heading towards the sound of people not far away. He soon entered an open section of grass where the sounds where louder. In the distance he could see the outlines of children playing around and people lounging in the summer sun. And He continued on in the direction of the people. When he had gotten a bit closer Sephiroth heard the Sound of a woman Yelling "Pervert!" very loudly, a man flying out of a window from the second story of the building then accompanied the yell. Sephiroth outstretched his wing as the man shot towards him and caught him with in the large black wing. Sephiroth then set the flying man on the ground.  
"Hello." Sephiroth said studding the dazed person he had just helped. He seemed to be surprised at the fact that his head did not crash into the ground. He was not very tall and slim. The man had short black hair and large square glasses. Sephiroth then quickly retracted his wing as to not draw further attention to himself.  
"Hello." The man said dusting himself off a looking up to Sephiroth. "who are you?"  
"My name is Sephiroth, and I would like to now were I am." Sephiroth took a bow.  
"Well I'm Keitaro Urashima the manager of the Hinata apartments, and you're well in Hinata." Keitaro replied. "We're really close to Kyoto you'll can go anywhere you want form there."  
"Thank you, Mr. Urashima." Sephiroth said to Keitaro.  
"Oh your Welcome." Keitaro said thinking. Hmm Mr. Urashima, I just might finally get the respect I deserve around here.  
Motoko dashed swiftly in and took a slash at Sephiroth's rib cage, but missed however because Sephiroth had seen the attack and leaped back a couple of yards to dodge it. Keitaro being in the dark about this whole endeavor just stared on at amazment. Sephiroth closed his hand around a great nodachi sword as it appeared in the air in front of him, and got himself ready for the fight about to take place. Meanwhile a host of figures cloaked in black appeared from above their heads and floating in the air stared to sing in a chorus.  
"And who is this woman Mr. Urashima?" He said getting in to a sword stance.  
"Silence demon!" Motoko scream moving in for another strike only to have Sephiroth slap away her sword.  
"Oh uh that's Motoko." Keitaro said to Sephiroth rubbing his head.  
  
Seta ripped through the streets of Hinata driving like he normally does, like a drunken mad man. He ascended the steps in his van hitting his head on the steering wheel very time he went over a step. After crashing into a tree he bailed out and bolted in the apartments looking to his friends. He soon found Keitaro sitting in the middle of the field watching Motoko and Sephiroth fight like a moron.  
"Hey Keitaro, I just found this out while I was on a dig. Apparently very strange things are happening all over the world..." Keitaro cut him of.  
"You're telling me." Keitaro said pointing over to the winged man fighting Motoko with an exceptionally long sword, while a choir of floating cloaks sung in the air above them.  
"You know I'm not your enemy." Sephiroth said dodging another one of Motoko's attacks. "I was just asking your friend for directions."  
"Shut up an besides no one should call him Mr. Urashima!" Motoko raised up her sword for her final attack, while Sephiroth got into stance for his. But Motko never got to hit Sephiroth with the technique fro Sephiroth had all ready used his.  
Within the flash of an instant Motoko could see the flurry of Sephiroth's sword as it took so many slashes around her at blinding speeds. Motoko thought she would be sliced to bits if she even flinched. However the attack was not aimed at her at all, however it was aimed at something on her, her sword. Motoko turned around and again brandished her sword to Sephiroth once he stopped his attack. But Sephiroth had already recovered from his attack and put his sword in to hammer space again.  
"You've lost." Sephiroth said calmly.  
"What?" Motoko called out again brandishing her sword.  
"Because your sword is broken." Sephiroth explained.  
Motoko looked over her sword; it was perfectly fine as before the attack. But she could see the tiniest crack that had formed while she was looking at it. And then out of nowhere Flashes of white light tore through the blade of the sword. And not soon after Motoko's blade shattered into several pieces that fell across the ground.  
"I'm sorry I told you I was not your enemy." Sephiroth walked to Keitaro. "Farewell MR. Urashima, I hope I can get to Kyoto soon." Sephiroth then turned and started away form the apartments.  
  
Meanwhile in three eras of feudal Japan  
  
In the Meiji era...  
  
Kenshin and Senoske walked down the streets of Kyoto, enjoying themselves and the day. Not knowing there was a man a little down the street helping a woman by fighting the two men who stole from her. He had short platinum hair and was dressed in black. And he had not yet drawn the broadsword which hung at his left side. Kenshin and Senoske just happened to walk upon this scene at the most opportune time for the man in black because the thieves upon seeing Batousai called out to him claiming that the man in black was trying to rob and kill them.  
"Why are you robbing these fine men?" Kenshin said resting his hand on his sword. The man turned around waved his hands as he talked.  
"No no no you don't understand! I'm only a helping a woman who they stole from!"  
"Do not lie!" Kenshin then unlocked his sakabato.  
"Oh and I just wanted to help someone." The man in black said shrugging his shoulders. Within the flash of an instant Kenshin drew his sword into the battou-jutsu attack be when he arrived at the enemy's position the man was not there. Kenshin kind of faltered there for a second and stood at the sound of his opponent's voice.  
"That was pretty fast, you almost caught me there for a second." He said. Kenshin turned around and looked at the position were the man's voice came from. And sure enough he was standing there perfectly fine with his arms crossed. Senoske's eye twitched  
"He's faster than Kenshin!" He thought franticly oh no. The fight was postpone by a well down the street form Kaoru.  
"Mr. Did you get the money back?" Kaoru came up upon all of them before Kenshin launched his second attack. Kenshin turned around in amazement.  
"No this man thought I was attacking them." Lloyd replied.  
"Miss Kaoru, you know this man?" Kenshin asked in a dazed fashion.  
"Yes He tried to get some money some people stole from me." Kaoru told him.  
"You were telling the truth?" Kenshin turned to Lloyd.  
"Yes I told you they were lying. Anyway My name is Lloyd and maybe we can get off on the right foot this time." Lloyd outstretched a hand to Kenshin.  
  
Meanwhile in the Oniwabon residence, Aoshi and was walking around the ground when something caught Aoshi's eye. He proceeded on to a small black dot floating in the air. Aoshi looked at it with a puzzled expression on his face and fianly deiced to see what it was so he gently placed the tip of his kodachi into the hole. The dot expanded once touched to the width of the blade and allowed it in an out. Aoshi then put his finger into it not felling anything particularly dangerous on the other side Aoshi then decided to step in fully.  
  
In the Edo era...  
  
Goemon and all his friends were laughing and drinking incessantly when all of the sudden Ebishimomaru spilled the sake. Goemon had gotten up to hit him. But had fallen through the small black hole into nothingness in the floor. The rest of the group looked at the tiny hole puzzled for a moment until finally deciding to jump in to rescue their leader.  
  
And finally in the Sengoku era...  
  
Kongol was walking down the road thinking to himself just were he was exactly. When all of a sudden he spotted something lying to the side of the road. It was a small pink gem shard not very large but it still looked good enough for Kongol who put it in his pocket. Kongol then set out again to get to the village he could see not far off. Kagome perked up and looked in the direction of the road they had just came off of. "A jewel shard." She said standing up. "And it's getting closer." "Aw great we just got back form getting one." Inuyasha grunted as he started out the door. "Just hope it's a human." Miroku added starting out of the inn with them. Kongol continued on down the road looking at the group of people approaching him now hoping he could ask them for directions. "Look he's huge!" Shippo said pointing out Kongol in the distance. "Yeah I think he has the shard." Sangou said gripping her boomerang. They got to him soon and upon seeing that his eyes were not human Inuyasha rested his left hand on the Tessaiga. "Excuse me Sir but do you happen to have a jewel on you?" Kagome said nicely. "Yes Kongol have jewel, shiny jewel." Kongoll nodded. "Then I'm sorry but I must take it." Kaome reached out a hand. Kongol stepped back a ways. "You not take Kongol's jewel It his."

"Look buddy we're gonna get the jewel if we have to search your corpse for it!" Inuyasha butted in. "You attack Kongol?" Kongol asked  
"Yeah I will!" Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and swung it violently at Kongol who blocked the great sword with his battle-axe. Kongol then started knocking away Inuyasha's strokes with ease.  
"This is a waste." Miroku said crossing his arms.  
"Huh?' Kagome said looking over to him.  
"Well he may not be human but he's only fighting because we confused him." "Oh I see he has the shicon Jewel confused with something of his own." Kongol knocked another one of Inuyasha's blows away.  
"You not very strong." Kongol said looking up and catching Sangou's boomerang with his left hand, he then looked over to sangou who ahd just landed and was dumbstruck at the fact that Kongol managed to catch her boomerang like it was a toy. "And you like to play a t strange times." Kongol then threw Sangou's boomerang back.  
"And look." Miroku said gesticulating to Kongol. "It doesn't look like he's fighting, it's more like he's just fending off Inuyasha."  
"Hey your right. So what should we do just ask him for the jewel shard?" Kagome asked him.  
"That seems to be a good idea. "Miroku then supped his ahnds and shouted out to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha just ask him for the Shicon jewel shard!" this however disturbed Inuyasha making him fall down in the middle of the Wind Scar technique, making Inuyasha lose some heroism in the eyes of Kongol.  
"Oh yeah like that would work!" Inuyasha grunted to Miroku as he stood.  
"Just do it!" Miroku replied. Inuyasha then rubbed his head and turned to Kongol.  
"Hey listen... Kongol was it? Do you a piece of the Shicon jewel?" Inuyasha said kindly.  
"Oh pink rock?" Kongol replied in a relieved tone, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kongol's pink rock reply.  
"Yeah." Was the only thing that could escape Inuyahsa's mouth at that particular moment.  
"Here you go." Kongol reached inside his pocket, drew out the piece of the Sicon jewel and tossed it to Inuyasha who caught it in a daze.  
"How did that work?" Inuyasha said to himself in disbelief.


End file.
